how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net/arcnet
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / net / arcnet ---- : : Arcnet configuration : ARCnet devices **depends on NETDEVICES && (ISA || PCI) *'Option:' ARCNET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARCnet support **: If you have a network card of this type, say Y and check out the (arguably) beautiful poetry in . **: You need both this driver, and the driver for the particular ARCnet chipset of your card. If you don't know, then it's probably a COM90xx type card, so say Y (or M) to "ARCnet COM90xx chipset support" below. **: You might also want to have a look at the Ethernet-HOWTO, available from (even though ARCnet is not really Ethernet). **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called arcnet. *'Option:' ARCNET_1201 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Enable standard ARCNet packet format (RFC 1201) **depends on ARCNET **: This allows you to use RFC1201 with your ARCnet card via the virtual arc0 device. You need to say Y here to communicate with industry-standard RFC1201 implementations, like the arcether.com packet driver or most DOS/Windows ODI drivers. Please read the ARCnet documentation in for more information about using arc0. *'Option:' ARCNET_1051 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Enable old ARCNet packet format (RFC 1051) **depends on ARCNET **: This allows you to use RFC1051 with your ARCnet card via the virtual arc0s device. You only need arc0s if you want to talk to ARCnet software complying with the "old" standard, specifically, the DOS arcnet.com packet driver, Amigas running AmiTCP, and some variants of NetBSD. You do not need to say Y here to communicate with industry-standard RFC1201 implementations, like the arcether.com packet driver or most DOS/Windows ODI drivers. RFC1201 is included automatically as the arc0 device. Please read the ARCnet documentation in for more information about using arc0e and arc0s. *'Option:' ARCNET_RAW **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Enable raw mode packet interface **depends on ARCNET **: ARCnet "raw mode" packet encapsulation, no soft headers. Unlikely to work unless talking to a copy of the same Linux arcnet driver, but perhaps marginally faster in that case. *'Option:' ARCNET_CAP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Enable CAP mode packet interface **depends on ARCNET **: ARCnet "cap mode" packet encapsulation. Used to get the hardware acknowledge back to userspace. After the initial protocol byte every packet is stuffed with an extra 4 byte "cookie" which doesn't actually appear on the network. After transmit the driver will send back a packet with protocol byte 0 containing the status of the transmition: 0=no hardware acknowledge 1=excessive nak 2=transmition accepted by the receiver hardware **: Received packets are also stuffed with the extra 4 bytes but it will be random data. **: Cap only listens to protocol 1-8. *'Option:' ARCNET_COM90xx **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARCnet COM90xx (normal) chipset driver **depends on ARCNET **: This is the chipset driver for the standard COM90xx cards. If you have always used the old ARCnet driver without knowing what type of card you had, this is probably the one for you. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called com90xx. *'Option:' ARCNET_COM90xxIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARCnet COM90xx (IO mapped) chipset driver **depends on ARCNET **: This is the chipset driver for the COM90xx cards, using them in IO-mapped mode instead of memory-mapped mode. This is slower than the normal driver. Only use it if your card doesn't support shared memory. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called com90io. *'Option:' ARCNET_RIM_I **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARCnet COM90xx (RIM I) chipset driver **depends on ARCNET **: This is yet another chipset driver for the COM90xx cards, but this time only using memory-mapped mode, and no IO ports at all. This driver is completely untested, so if you have one of these cards, please mail , especially if it works! **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called arc-rimi. *'Option:' ARCNET_COM20020 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARCnet COM20020 chipset driver **depends on ARCNET **: This is the driver for the new COM20020 chipset. It supports such things as promiscuous mode, so packet sniffing is possible, and extra diagnostic information. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called com20020. *'Option:' ARCNET_COM20020_ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for COM20020 on ISA **depends on ARCNET_COM20020 && ISA *'Option:' ARCNET_COM20020_PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for COM20020 on PCI **depends on ARCNET_COM20020 && PCI Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux